The Green Planet
by NovaQuinn
Summary: While on a normal planetary course route, the crew experience some... difficulties. Now they are crash landed and separated from the youngest member of their crew on a new, strange forest planet. Bonds will be tested, friendships and enemies will be made. How will our favorite space-family survive this one? Credit goes to Chiibe The Rebel for the new summary. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Here's the introduction to my story. I know it's a little awkward, I'll probably revise it later, but I thought it was ok for now. Anyways, this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think! :)**

"Chopper!" the infuriated cry came from the youngest member of

the crew on the Ghost. Ezra had evidently become the victim of the droids latest mischief. Hera smiled softly as the shout carried to where she sat in the cockpit. Just a regular, sort-of-peaceful day on the Ghost. Hera leaned back and sighed contentedly.

Suddenly, the ship lurched to the side, almost throwing Hera out of her seat. She sat up and grabbed the controls, trying to put the Ghost back on course. It didn't work and the ship kept shaking. Kanan came in, holding on to the wall to avoid losing his balance.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Hera grunted, still trying to regain control of the ship.

The Ghost came out of hyperspace and a giant green planet came into view. They stared at it.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" the jedi asked.

Hera frowned, "I'm not sure, somewhere in the outer rim."

"Well let's get out of here," Kanan said, sitting down. Hera nodded and turned the ship around.

Zeb came in, "What was all that?" he asked.

Kanan shrugged, "We're not sure. But it's over now."

The lasat nodded, "Alright," he went back out.

Hera had just started punching in the hyperspace coordinates when the ship started to shake again.

"Again?" Kanan asked, annoyed.

"I don't get it!" Hera exclaimed, "The ship is acting like it's caught in a tractor beam, but that doesn't make sense!"

The Ghost started to be pulled towards the giant planet, slowly gaining speed.

"It's pulling us towards it," Kanan observed.

Hera shook her head, frustrated, then switched her com on and spoke into it, "Sabine I need you to stabilize the cargo." They were transporting some very explosive weapons that could go off if the ship was jostled too much.

"Alright," the mandalorian girl answered, "Um Zeb told us that you don't really know what's going on…"

"Yeah, we're working on it, but looks like we might be in for a rough ride and we don't want those crates moving around too much," Hera said.

"Agreed, I'm on it."

Hera sighed then commed Chopper and Zeb, "Chopper, I need you to try and figure out what's going on. Zeb, help him."

"Do I have to?" the lasat asked.

"Yes," Hera said authoritatively.

"Fine."

 **Line Break.**

"Come help me with this," Sabine said to Ezra. She slide down the ladder to where they were storing the crates.

"Coming," Ezra said, jumping down after her.

Ezra had heard Hera's instructions so they both started immediately. The shaking of the Ghost grew more intense as the ship started to enter the planet's atmosphere.

They finished and Sabine stood up, "There, that should do it."

The Ghost shook violently and the ship's wild movements made Sabine lose her balance. She fell backwards and bumped into control panel for the door. The docking ramp lowered and Ezra, who had been leaning on it for balance, tumbled out.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted. He had managed to grab onto the edge of the ramp with one hand. Sabine rushed forward to help him, but just as she was going to grab his hand, he slipped.

"No!" Sabine watched, eyes wide as Ezra fell.

The ship shook again, and Sabine almost fell as well. She backed inside and closed the ramp. _Maybe Ezra will be okay_ , Sabine hoped to herself, _he is a jedi after all, sort of. But who could survive a fall from that height_?

Sabine's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Hera's voice over her com, "Everyone brace for impact!"

 **Thanks for reading! ^-^ I'll update soon!**

 **-Nova**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Nova here!**

 **Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed or left a review! It means a lot to me, especially as I was super nervous about posting my first story. :P**

 **So I just want to make things a little clearer. I made up the planet that Ghost's crew find and everyone I have planned so far for them to meet there is also created by me. That includes the interesting character we're about to meet. :)**

Ezra slowly regained consciousness. His striking blue eyes opened and he sat up and looked around, confused at what he saw. He had been laying on the soft moss covered ground of a small clearing in a forest. His bewilderment grew as he tried to remember where he was, and how he had gotten there.

"Well I'm not on the Ghost," he muttered to himself.

He thought back, trying to recall how he had ended up in this forest. Slowly, he started to remember. _There was something wrong…_ he thought as he tried to piece together what had happened. _The ship was shaking, and I was helping Sabine…_ Eventually, he remembered how he had fallen off the Ghost. He was surprised that he had survived the fall.  
Ezra jumped to his feet and looked himself over. Nothing was out of place and he felt fine, despite a slight headache. Ezra frowned. Where were the others? He looked down at his com and spoke into it, "Specter six to Ghost, anyone there?" His com sparked suddenly and he realized that it was damaged.

Ezra groaned, "Great," he shook his head as he switched off his com, "I don't know where they are, and this stupid thing decides not to work," he sighed and looked up.

He jumped as he spotted a figure crouching in the shadow of a tree, watching him intently. Ezra looked closer and saw that it was a girl. Her uneven and sloppy hair was blue and her smooth skin was light purple color.

"Um, hi," Ezra said awkwardly. The girl stared at him for a few seconds before jumping up and running out of the clearing.

"So much for first impressions," Ezra muttered. He would have left the her alone, but she might have seen where the Ghost had gone. He sighed and ran after her, "Wait! Can you help me find my friends?"

She didn't stop running. Ezra had a hard time keeping up with her. She obviously knew the forest a lot better than he did.

After a few minutes, Ezra slowed down and stopped running. He had lost sight of her. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration, wondering what to do next. Suddenly, the sound of a lightsaber turning on came from behind him. He spun around, drawing his own lightsaber.

It was the girl. She had a green lightsaber, pointed directly at Ezra. She glared at him, then opened her mouth and started speaking in a rapid alien language.

Ezra raised his free hand to stop her, "Sorry, didn't catch any of that."

The girl stopped talking and frowned at Ezra, her saber lowering slightly. Then she opened her mouth again and asked, "You- you speak the language of my master?"

"If that is the language we are currently speaking, then yes, yes I do," he answered.

"You are lucky," the girl stated.

Ezra gave her a quizzical look, "Why? Because I speak Basic?"

The girl shook her head slightly, "No, because I was out and saw you fall. You most likely would have died if I had not been there to slow your descent."

"Oh. Um ok, thanks I guess," Ezra honestly didn't know what to think of this girl. If what she said was true, she had saved his life, and now she was pointing a lightsaber at him? Overall she was pretty strange. Ezra shifted his saber in his hand, unsure of what to do next.

"How come I don't remember you saving me?" he finally asked the girl.

She shrugged, "You must have lost consciousness while you were falling. I believe my master called it, fainting?"

"I did not faint!" Ezra protested.

The girl smirked faintly.

Ezra shook his head, then out of curiosity asked, "Who's this master that you keep mentioning anyway?"

Her smiled disappeared and her face darkened again, "It is none of your concern."

"Alright then. Um, did you happen to see where my ship went while you were saving my life?"

"I did."

"Will you show me where it went then?" Ezra asked.

The girl deactivated her lightsaber, then waited a few seconds before she turned around again and started walking away.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," Ezra said hopefully. Hanging his own saber on his belt, he followed her.

After walking for a short time, they came to large clearing. In the center of the space, there was a small, rundown building. The girl walked to the door and pushed it open, going inside.

Ezra hesitated, but followed her, "What are we doing here?" he asked.

The girl looked back at him, "I'm grabbing a few things."

She went out of the front room. Ezra looked around. The place was a mess. Various pieces of clothing, spare parts and tools littered the floor.

He was looking at some of the parts when he heard her behind him. He turned around but she was already swinging the large cooking pan at his head. He grunted as the pan made contact and blacked out, again.

 **So looks like she saved his life but then knocked him out? Told you she'd be an interesting character. XD. We'll find out more of why she's like this later on.**

 **I'm going to put a link to a drawing I made of her on my profile at some point after I post this so check for that. It's not the best drawing, but it's enough to help you get a better idea of what she looks like.**

 **Also, a quick note about updates. I would like to update everyday, but because of school and life and all that, I think I'll update about every other day. I'll keep doing that while this is my only story.**

 **Thanks again for all the support!**

 **-Nova**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry that this chapter is a little later than I would like it to be, I had trouble working out a few of the parts. Some of it is a little rushed, so there are probably a lot of mistakes. Oh well. XD. Anyways, enjoy!**

A few miles away from the small building, a plume of black smoke rose into the air. It came from a crashed ship, the Ghost.

In the cockpit of the ship, Hera pulled herself up off the ground. There was smoke pouring into the room and she coughed. She remembered seeing Kanan hit his head as they were crashing and was filled with worry for him. She hurriedly glanced around the room. Spotting Kanan lying on the floor, she called out, "Kanan, are you alright?"

No response.

"Kanan!" she said again, crawling over to him. She coughed again and shook him, "Kanan!"

He groaned and opened his eyes. Hera sighed in relief.

"Come on," she said, "we have to get out of here."

Kanan sat up and looked at her, he grimaced and put a hand to his head.

"Yeah."

Hera grabbed his arm and helped him up. They left the cockpit, both of them coughing as they made their way through the smoke.

A large figure emerged from the smog.

"Zeb!" Hera called as she recognized him. He had Chopper tucked under his arm.

The lasat coughed, "Glad you too are alright, I was coming to get you."

Hera nodded, "Thanks, now come on, let's get out of here."

They started down the hall again, but Kanan stumbled. They stopped as he leaned against the wall.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Just a little dizzy."

"Doesn't surprise me," Hera said, grabbing his arm and pulling it over her shoulder to help him,"You hit your head pretty hard."

They kept going and made it to the room with the docking ram. They saw Sabine, who was just then putting the ramp down.

Hera was relieved to see that none of the explosives had gone off and that Sabine was alright. They all hurried outside, anxious to get out of the smoke. Sabine held back a little. They all made it out into the fresh air. Zeb set Chopper down. Chopper made loud complaining noises, despite the fact that Zeb, who was probably one of the least likely people to help Chopper, had just carried him out of a smoking ship.

Hera sighed, glad that her crew was alright. Then she frowned, but where was…

"Where's the kid?" Zeb asked the question before Hera.

Sabine looked at Zeb, "He…" she stopped. She looked down and squeezed her eyes shut.

Everyone watched Sabine, a feeling of dread fell over the group.

"Sabine, where is he?" Kanan asked.

Sabine opened her eyes again and started to explain, "It was an accident… While we were crashing, the docking ram lowered, and Ezra…" she trailed off, shaking her head, "He fell."

"And you just let him fall?!" Kanan asked incredulously.

"I-I tried…"

"Well apparently that wasn't enough," Kanan said harshly.

Sabine didn't meet his gaze.

Hera sighed slightly and grabbed Kanan's arm then pulled him away.

"What?" he asked.

"Kanan, you can't blame Sabine."

"I wasn't I was just…" his protests were cut off my Hera's cold glare.

"Blaming Sabine doesn't help. If anything, it just makes things worse. She already feels terrible for what happened, she doesn't need you shoving it in her face."

Kanan sighed, "I'm sorry I spoke without thinking."

Hera shook her head, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Sabine. But only when you're sure you mean it," she sighed, "Now stay here, I'll be right back."

She walked back to the rest of the group and turned to Zeb, "Zeb, can you scout out the area?"

Zeb nodded, "Will do." he turned and walked away to do as Hera asked.

Hera turned to Sabine, "Will you help Chopper run a diagnosis of the ship?"

Sabine nodded slightly and walked over to Chopper.

Hera sighed and walked back over to Kanan, "Alright, I suppose we better see how bad that head injury is."

 **Line Break**

Hera finished up her examination and switched off the flashlight she had been using, "Do you remember the words I told you?" she asked Kanan.

"Uh Bantha, meiloorun, droid," he answered.

Hera nodded, "Good, looks like your short term memory is alright. Looks like your concussion is just a mild one thank goodness."

Kanan nodded, "Can I go now?"

Hera sighed, "I think you need to rest."

"I'm going to try to use the force to find Ezra."

Hera nodded, "Yes I know, but that puts a lot of strain on your mind."

Kanan frowned, "Do you want to find him or not?"

"I want to find him, but I also don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine," Kanan argued.

"Alright," she consented, "If you're sure that you'll be okay."

"Hera!" Zeb called.

Hera turned to look, "Oh good he's back."

Zeb walked over to them, "Nothing to report, I think that we'll be safe here for the time being."

Hera nodded, "Thank you Zeb. Can you go with Kanan now? I want you to watch him and make sure nothing goes wrong."

"I don't need him to come with me," Kanan protested.

Hera shrugged, "You have a concussion, you could pass out or something.

"Fine," Kanan said, walking away.

Zeb watched Kanan then looked to Hera. They both could tell how worried Kanan was for his padawan. Zeb turned and followed Kanan.

Hera sighed then went to find Sabine.

When she found Sabine, Hera walked over to her and said, "Sabine, it wasn't your fault."

Sabine ignored her and kept working.

Hera closed her eyes and sighed, worried for her crew.

 **Line Break**

When they had found a place that suited Kanan, he knelt down and sighed, working to clear his mind of distractions. Zeb sat down to wait.

Kanan closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, but the constant throbbing pain in his head was making it difficult. He frowned and tried harder, reaching through the force to find his padawan. After a few minutes, Kanan felt something. He felt certain that it was Ezra. Kanan tried contacting him, but right then he felt a sudden, stabbing pain coming from the side of his head. He lost focus and cried out

Zeb looked over, "Kanan? Are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's just the headache," Kanan answered, though he was unsure. The pain had been different than his own. It had felt like he had been hit in the head again. And he had seen something. Something blue and purple? Maybe he hadn't really sensed Ezra, maybe he was starting to imagine things.

Kanan sighed, it just didn't make any sense. He got to his feet and looked over at Zeb, "Let's get back to the others."

Zeb nodded and also got up. They started back to the Ghost.

 **Line Break**

Hera sighed and closed up the panel where she had been working. She turned to Sabine, "Kanan and Zeb will be back soon, we better go meet them."

Sabine nodded slightly and left the room. It was obvious to Hera that Sabine still was still troubled about what had happened to Ezra and most likely was still blaming herself. Hera sighed, it made sense. If she was in Sabine's situation, she would most likely feel the same way.

Hera followed Sabine outside. Sabine sat on a fallen tree trunk and put her head in her hands. Chopper had decided that he didn't feel like helping repair the Ghost at the moment and was instead bothering one of the native forest animals, a six-legged monkey-like creature. Hera shook her head at him and sighed.

She spotted movement in the corner of her eye and looked over. It was Kanan and Zeb. She smiled slightly, but the smiled faded when she saw the look on Kanan's face, and she knew that he hadn't been able to locate Ezra.

The two came over. Sabine looked up, a hopeful expression on her face.

Kanan sighed, "I couldn't find Ezra."

"Does that mean," Sabine trailed off then started over, "Is he gone?"

Kanan shook his head, "No, not necessarily. He could still be alive," he was still unsure to whether or not what he had sensed had actually been Ezra. He decided not to mention it.

The crew was silent for a few moments, worried about their young friend.

Hera finally spoke up, "Well I'm afraid we have more bad news," she paused before going on, "I don't think that I'll be able to get the Ghost into flying shape."

 **Ok, so there's chapter 3!**

 **Hopefully it made sense. :) If you have any questions or see something that I could fix, leave a review or message me. Thanks!**

 **-Nova**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Yay 4th chapter!**

 **Anyways, you probably noticed that my super lame summary isn't up anymore, and thanks for that goes to Chiibe The Rebel for writing me a better one! :D**

 **So here it is, chapter 4! It's a little short, but here it goes.**

The girl sat at a table in the dim light of her home. She was fixing some electrical wiring, and the poor lighting was making it difficult. Sighing, she put her tools down and stood up. She glanced over to where Ezra lay on her cot in the corner, then walked into her storage room.

A few moments later, Ezra started to stir. He grimaced as the first thing he became aware of was the throbbing pain in the side of his head. Opening his eyes, he started to remember the girl and all the events leading up to him being struck in the head with a pot.

Ezra sat up and looked around. He was in what appeared to be the second room of the small building he had entered before. Frowning, he checked himself. He wasn't bound in any way, but his lightsaber and comm link were both missing. He held back a frustrated groan, thinking that it probably was a good idea to keep quiet, otherwise the girl might knock him out again.

As quietly as he could, Ezra got off the cot and got to his feet. He walked over to the table and saw what the girl had been working on. It was his comm device, taken apart. Ezra frowned, this girl was getting more and more confusing.

A small scuffling noise from the door drew Ezra's attention and he looked over. The girl stood in the doorway, watching him while taking a bite of some sort of fruit.

They stared at each other awkwardly before Ezra decided to say something, "Uh, so you're fixing my comm link?"

The girl nodded, "I'm about halfway done."

"Oh okay, thanks."

She nodded again.

Ezra nodded slightly as well, "So… I don't suppose you have a reason for hitting me in the head with a cooking pan?"

The girl shrugged, "I sensed a presence, I didn't know if I should trust it."

"Oh," Ezra said. He had now come to the conclusion that the girl was crazy.

"I don't think I should trust you," the girl said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well," Ezra said, "the feeling's mutual."

The girl stared at him, apparently not understanding.

"I mean I feel the same way about you," Ezra clarified.

The girl nodded. She waited a moment then said, "You wanted help finding your friends."

"Yeah, I did. Will you help me or are you going to hit me in the head again?" Ezra asked.

She smiled faintly, "I will help you."

"Great," Ezra reached for his communicator, but the girl used the force to pull it to her hand.

"I'm not done fixing it," she said.

"Alright then," Ezra said, "Can I at least have my lightsaber back?"

The girl thought about it for a minute then seemed to come to a conclusion. She walked over to a bag on the and reached into it. She pulled out Ezra's lightsaber and tossed it too him.

"Thanks," Ezra clipped his saber onto his belt.

The girl swung the bag onto her back, "We should be going," she turned and walked out of the building.

Ezra looked around one more time than jogged to catch up to her.

"So," he said, "my name's Ezra, what's yours?"

She gave him a sideways glance, "My name is not important."

"Well, I'm pretty sure the first step to being able to trust someone is being able to talk to them," Ezra said matter-of-factly.

The girl sighed then said quietly, "Nova, my name is Nova."

 **Yeah I named her after myself… Well who doesn't want a purple-skinned, blue-haired, crazy, kitchenware-wielding jedi girl named after them. XD**

 **Anyway, I'm starting a new story! What really? After only getting to the fourth chapter of my first story? Yup, pretty much. :P So what does that mean for this story? Nothing big. Updates will be slower, but I won't abandon it or anything. :)**

 **And one last note. I have what I want to happen in this story planned out pretty well, but if you have any ideas for it, feel free to send them to me. I'll probably thank you in the story regardless to whether or not I use the idea, but I'll especially make sure to credit you if I do. I've been told that my writings can get a little boring, so hopefully fresh ideas will help with that. :P**

 **Wow long AN! I think that's all for now! See you all later!**

 **-Nova :)**


End file.
